1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to neuromorphic devices that mimic a human nervous system, and their applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as electronic appliances trend toward miniaturization, low power consumption, high performance, multi-functionality, and so on, technology capable of efficiently processing large-volume information has been demanded. In particular, neuromorphic technology for mimicking neuro-biological architectures present in a human nervous system has received much attention to implement the technology of efficiently processing large-volume information. The human nervous system includes several thousand billions of neurons and synapses serving as junctions between the respective neurons. In the neuromorphic technology, neuron circuits and synapse circuits, which correspond to neurons and synapses, respectively, are designed to realize neuromorphic devices. The neuromorphic devices may be used in various applications including data classification, pattern recognition, and the like.